U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,814 discloses a group of compounds in which the tertiary alkyl carboxylic acid acyl moiety appears. GB 2230781 discloses a group of 5-HT.sub.1A antagonists which contain a heteroarylpiperazine moiety.